


serendipity (oh stupid me)

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Predebut Era, Romance, unedited af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: At 14, Sehun didn't know that the 18 year old Chinese boy scouted from the streets of Myeongdong would rock his world later on.





	serendipity (oh stupid me)

**Author's Note:**

> i love predebut selu and young n in love selu. this was unedited and written about a year ago posted on my lj but slowly moving everything here heh.

there were rumors about a new trainee joining M1. included in the rumors were he was a chinese boy maybe not older than eighteeen, and that he had a face unlike any other. he was a gem in the rough, everyone thought since he was scouted right from the streets of myeongdong, his face must be the only thing that he has going on, was what everyone else thought too. in this kind of world, where everyone wants the taste of the limelight, you have to be a cynic, somewhat dead on the inside but still holding on to that hope that you’ll end up on the big screen having your name flashed in neon lights. 

but this guy was different from all the other trainees sehun’s encountered. 

true, his face was pretty, it was even more flawless than any of the other female trainees sehun’s ever seen. there was also something else about him that made sehun want to get a closer look at him when he introduced himself to M1. 

sehun was still young, still fourteeen, a huge age gap between them but he knew from that moment that nothing else would be the same. 

\----

luhan was a kind gentle soul, something that didn’t seem to fit in the world of motivated trainees who took every chance they could to show off their skills to managers and the higher ups. luhan wasn’t like that. he shied away from the pressuring stares, curious glances, and running mouths. he danced to his own tempo, worked hard for his own motivation. a motivation sehun didn’t even know cause he didn’t bother asking.

more like, sehun didn’t know how to ask him in the first place. he didn’t know an ounce of chinese, and he was sure as hell that luhan didn’t know anything korean except for the basic phrases that helped him get around the city. luhan always seemed to hang out with yixing, kris, and tao more than he did with any of the korean trainees. they were supposed to be in a group together someday, he thought to himself maybe he can talk to him later on. 

that was until sehun actually had a conversation with luhan. completely by chance. luhan started the conversation, and sehun just stared at him, lost in his eyes, lost in the slight accent in his korean. so he did know korean. wow. 

luhan was asking him about the dance routine they learned earlier. he forgot a sequence and asked sehun to go over it with him. of course, sehun nodded his head and followed him to the dance studio even though it was late in the evening. the found an empty practice room and began the lesson. 

luhan, sehun found out, is something more than he made him out to be. he’s so full of life. he was the incarnation of happiness. if he was a color, he would be yellow. yellow? sehun doesn’t know why but yellow is just luhan. luhan is yellow. 

he also found out that luhan really loves the stage. he was a natural performer. ever fibre of his being was made for the world to see, but his personality was that of mother teresa. sehun couldn’t stop himself from watching the way he would move his arms, the way his facial expressions changed to fit the mood of the music. he was flawless. 

from then on, they made it a habit to practice in the evenings up until the dark morning hours where they would sneak out to buy food after the strenuous exercise.the language barrier between them dissipated with frantic arm movements trying to complete the picture. 

in those small hours, they learned more about each other with the words that weren’t vocalized properly, and it was what made them seem all the more interested in each other.

\-------

 

“teach me chinese.” said to luhan one evening, drenched in his perspiration, still high from dancing. luhan cocked an eyebrow, staring at sehun. “why?”

“so i can talk to you more.” luhan laughed, his head knocking against the mirrored wall. 

“aren’t we talking right now?” sehun shakes his head, “it’s not enough.” luhan rolls his eyes, pushing himself off the floor, wiping his sweat with the white towel he packed in his bag. 

“i’ll teach you korean, and you teach me chinese.” 

“chinese is hard, sehun-ah.” it’s become a habit for luhan to call him “sehun-ah” it just happened out of nowhere, and sehun wonders if he knows what it means to add “-ah” after someone’s name. maybe he just heard it from the other trainees and copied them, he thought to himself. 

sehun shrugs “i don’t care, if it’s for you i dont mind if it’s hard at all.”

luhan takes a deep breath, reaches into his bag, pulling out a notebook.

“you asked for it.” 

 

\------

 

after practices, sehun and luhan were hunched over a notebook learning new words to the foreign languages they’ve come to enjoy. sehun was the little jokester who would put dirty words to the graceful words luhan wrote down. sometimes luhan was frustrated at the way sehun took everything jokingly.

“do you want to learn or not!” he would mumble furiously sometimes. sehun would copy him in a higher pitched voice. 

“i want to go eat!”

“you always eat!” 

“i want to eat more!” sehun said in the chinese he’s learned

“that’s the only phrase you know? do you know how long we’ve been doing this?” sehun shrugged rolled onto his back. he stared at the ceiling above. what luhan doesn’t know is that sehun tries his hardest to learn chinese in his free time at school. he studies the language earnestly. he really wants to hold a proper conversation with luhan, telling him about the things that only luhan would understand. 

sehun thought, in his mind, that chinese would be the only way for luhan to understand him properly. 

sehun sighed, rolled over, and poked luhan who was busy trying to write down more phrases for sehun. 

“what?” luhan asked, still busy with writing. 

“i love you.” sehun said in korean. 

“what?” luhan asked again, seemingly unfazed.

“i said i love you.” sehun frustrated sat up, jerked luhan on the shoulder to face him. “i love you, i love you i love you i love you.” 

“what does that mean?” luhan asked, he was genuinely clueless.

sehun laughed. laughed until his stomach hurt, laughed until tears ran down his face. 

“nothing. it’s not important.” luhan gives him a questioning look, and goes back to his task on hand. 

sehun pushed himself off the floor. 

“let’s stop here for tonight. i’m tired. i had a long day at school.” with that he left luhan behind in the practice room.

that evening sehun ran all the way to the rooftop of sm, screaming out his frustrations. 

luhan, still seated at the practice room, looks down at his crumpled piece of notebook paper.

_“我爱你, 我爱你, 我爱你, 我爱你, 我爱你, 吳世勳”_

 

\----

 

two years have passed and sehun has learned more chinese than he can ever comprehend. in those two years though, luhan gave up on teaching him, he thought that nothing ever stuck. 

but luhan was wrong. 

sehun, knowing more chinese than ever, was able to speak almost fluently. luhan on the other hand, knew more korean than he did before. they were set to debut exo. it was mandatory for all the members to learn chinese since they would be promoting in korea and china simultaneously. after that evening way back two years ago, neither sehun and luhan have brought that topic up again. 

they’ve become busy and in the time they were preparing for exo, they’ve grown closer. so close that everyone joked about how they were glued to the hip, wherever one went, the other would follow. they’ve become so in-sync: finishing up each other’s sentences, wiping up each other’s perspiration. people joked around that they were a married couple. 

neither denied or confirmed. it was one of those rumors. 

and it was these rumors that sehun was ready to try again. 

the day two years ago, he realized that maybe luhan thought he was still too young to even comprehend what love is. maybe, he thought, that luhan didn’t even know what “sarang hae” is. after spending the last two years with luhan, and anxiously waiting to spend the rest of his life with luhan as members of exo, he was ready to risk it all again once more. 

this time there was no language barrier between them. there would be nothing else to hide. there wouldn’t be anything to reconsider. it was the moment, it was the time. he knew that if he didn’t say this now, he wouldn’t be able to for a while. exo-m would be left in china after their debut concert, and he wouldn’t know the next time luhan would even come back to korea. 

puffing his chest out, sehun walks through the threshold of the practice room sehun and luhan have been frequenting in the evenings the past two years. this practice room has seen them as strangers growing into something more. this practice room has seen two teenagers learn about each other in more ways than one. 

this practice room has seen the way sehun fumbled with his lips the first time he pressed them against luhan’s soft gaping ones. 

this practice room has seen sehun and luhan become one. 

so maybe this was the right place to say the words that always lingered above their heads, teetering on the edge of their lips. the words that sehun’s been meaning to say two years ago, on a completely random night, frustrated by the thoughts of adolescence. 

two years wiser, a heart full of intense emotion for someone he wants to explore the world with, sehun’s ready to say it again. 

_“I love you, Sarang Hae Yo, Wo Ai Ni.”_ He’s never felt more confident than in this moment when Luhan can understand him in more ways than one.


End file.
